Up to now, most well-known CD players (for DVD and VCD) are provided, including palm and desk type, in which the CD player is outfitted with an LCD display which can be opened at 180°, but in most cases, it stands upright and the contents of the CD is displayed on the LCD display. The advantage is its compact design for easy to carry with. The desk-type CD player is linked to a TV set or a PC, and the CD is displayed on the TV set or the PC screen.
Neither of these CD players is convenient for the operator to rotate at any angle in the teaching and briefing where repeated rotation of the CD player or the LCD display is necessary. Even the palm type CD player, easy for the operator to rotate, but the teaching or briefing is frequently interrupted. Even though the external media such as TV sets, PC sets, they are bulky and heavy, not so easy to rotate in the teaching or briefing, and part of audience will lose the view of the CD contents.
In recent years, the RVs become popular. Some drivers fix the display of the CD player at a specific location, for his family to enjoy a static activity in the RV. This is not like the outdoor movie observation, because the LCD display and the CD player are fixed in a place and the LCD display is stationary with limited rotation, good for the front seat passengers to watch, but poor for the back seat passengers. There is room for improvement.
From the above statement, it is learned that the CD player is not a perfect design, requiring further improvement. The inventor has worked hard in the design of such associated products and been devoted with great effort to the improvement and finally come up with such rotating and reversing mechanism for the LCD display.